The Boonfox: Behind the Scenes Politics
by Raptorcloak
Summary: While bodyguarding for Reverend Rollo Goodlove, Naruto meets and befriends Ann Collier, a stand-in for a famous columnist of a similar name while she collaborates with them. Along the way, they tackle current events and slowly fall for each other. NarutoxAnn. AU. Please R&R. Boonfox Finale. Political Humor.


Six stories in and here we are in the series finale of _**The Boonfox**_ where Naruto meets the controversial columnist Ann Coulter, who appeared on the _**Boondocks**_ episode _**The S-Word**_ where she helps Reverend Rollo Goodlove and the Freeman family in their case to sue the school board. As I've said before, Ann's last name will be Collier for legal reasons and her dynamic will be the same as it was in her appearance: She's speaks her mind on camera no matter how wrong and she's very friendly off camera.

Here's we'll be covering current events like the Cincinnati Zoo tragedy with the late gorilla Harambe and our ongoing Presidential Election with candidates Hillary Clinton, Donald Trump, and Bernie Sanders. That being said, they'll be plenty of jokes about his appalling views and I sure hope everyone gets a kick out of that.

While I may detest Trump, I'll give any of his supporters who happen to be reading a fair warning that if they can't handle criticism or bashing of him, this probably isn't something you'd want to see.

Anyway, let's get into this finale and enjoy reading!  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto**_ or _**The Boondocks.  
**_ **Notes:** Though Ann looks nearly as she did in _**The S-Word**_ , she has a fuller, more feminine face akin to her look in the book cover image and she's in her twenties in this story. Credit for the _**Boonfox**_ name goes to series collaborator _**Fox Boss.**_

* * *

 **A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

 _ ***Exhibit C by Jay Electronica plays*  
**_ Naruto walked through an airport after getting his luggage and found a young juggalo limousine driver waiting for him as he held a sign overhead with the Leaf symbol written on it and the initials NU gave the blonde the clue he needed.

"Are you with Reverend Rollo Goodlove?" Naruto asked.

"That's right. Name's DJ." Said the Juggalo as he led Naruto to his limousine where they found Goodlove waiting for them.

"Glad you could make it, Naruto." Goodlove said.

"Nice to meet you, too, Goodlove." Naruto said as they got in the limousine and DJ began to drive. Goodlove explained that he hired Naruto as protection on his tours and their first stop would be at BET headquarters.

"Since they cancelled my sitcom, they only fueled the stereotype that black folks are brainwashed by BET." Goodlove said.

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto asked.

"Is President Obama useless?" Goodlove asked.

"From what I've heard about him: not really." Naruto answered.

"My point exactly. I need to go after BET while the fire against them is still burning." Goodlove said.

"What I am up against?" Naruto asked.

"I know BET security like the back of my hand and the boss can be batshit crazy." Goodlove said.

"I'm sure I can handle anything they throw at us." Naruto said.

"That's why you're here." Goodlove smiled before turning on the news on the HD TV hanging above and found _**The Real Time with Bill Maher**_ playing. As they watched columnist Ann Coulter clash with Bill Maher over whether or not Muslims and Mexicans should be allowed in America or forever banned, Naruto couldn't help but frown at Coulter's brash views as she labelled all of them rapists and murderers.

"Christ, is she always like this?" Naruto asked Goodlove.

"Yeah, that's Ann for you. Offensive or not, she says whatever is on her mind." Goodlove said before his phone rang and answered it.

"Hold for a sec. Brother Freeman, my nigga, what's up?" Goodlove said as he chatted on the phone and hung up by the time DJ stopped the car.

"Well, Naruto, it seems an old friend's grandson has just been called a nigga by his teacher; a white man." Goodlove said while rubbing his hands together.

"I'm sorry about that but why are you so happy?" Naruto asked.

"It means I've more help to give. Follow me." Goodlove said as he stepped out of the limo and arrived in front of the BET building with a large crowd of people before DJ caught Naruto's attention.

"You might need these." DJ said as he handed some sunglasses to Naruto.

"Thanks, DJ." Said the blonde as he donned the shades and got out.

"No prob." DJ answered before Goodlove walked through the crowd with Naruto right behind him and he went into a dressing room before coming back out with a white suit on. He walked back onto the stage and addressed the crowd as many singers and back-up dancers joined him.

As he addressed his many supporters, Naruto formed several shadows clones and had them fan out around the area before watching Goodlove beginning to dance to some music playing.

 _ ***Go-Go Gadget Gospel by Gnarls Barkley plays***_

While Goodlove and his fellow stage performers danced and sang to the music, Naruto and his clones watched for any scene of trouble but as luck would have it, there was no sign of trouble. It was only after the singing ended that a BET exec came out and approached Goodlove.

"We're in luck, Naruto." Goodlove said as the exec guided him and the shinobi to a board room.

"How?" Naruto said.

"Trust me. I've got it covered." Goodlove said as they entered the room to meet the board members and Deborah Leevil waiting for them as she stroked what appeared to be a mummified cat in her arms much to his disturbance.

"Ah, Goodlove and Naruto Uzumaki, we've been expecting you." Leevil said before breaking out into a maniacal fit of laughing with her pinky to her teeth and composing herself moments later.

"Please have a seat." Leevil said before Goodlove sat at the end of the table with Naruto behind him and they began to negotiate bringing back their recently cancelled sitcom, _**My Dad Rollo,**_ and given the size of the crowd gathering for the concert, they took it as a sign that he was still capable of entertaining masses.

As a result, it was decided that the series would be renewed and Goodlove walked out of the room with Naruto.

"Fools, commit seppuku!" Leevil berated.

"She's not serious, is she?" Naruto asked.

"Leevil? Nah, she's all bark." Goodlove said before they left BET headquarters and returned to the limo; with both failing to notice the board room windows splattered with blood as Leevil malicious cackled. DJ drove to a party and Goodlove hung up the phone.

"All went according to plan." Goodlove smiled.

"I have to say, I'm surprised they caved in so easy after you went through one protest concert." Naruto said.

"That's because I know the game inside and out. Stick around." Goodlove replied as they arrived at dinner party later and Naruto accompanied him into the party as he met with several celebrities.

"Frederick, my nigga! How's your husband doin'?" Goodlove asked the Gangstalicious the rapper, who had come out of the closet not long ago and managed to keep his career as strong as ever contrary to what most speculated.

"He's doing just fine ever since the President made gay marriage legal and who's your new bodyguard?" Gangstalicious said.

"This is the one, the only Naruto Uzumaki." Goodlove said as he took a step to the side as Gangstalicious shook hands with him.

"What's up, Naruto?" Gangstalicious said.

"Good to meet you, too, Gangstalicious. How's life treating you?" Naruto asked.

"Well, life's going fine for me but my label's looking for some new blood. Know anyone fitting that bill?" Gangstalicious said and Naruto took out a card with Killer Bee's phone number on before handing it to him.

"Give my friend a call and he'll blow your mind like that." Naruto said with a snap of his fingers and Gangstalicious chuckled before agreeing. After they chatted some more, Goodlove made his way to the food table and looked to a woman with long blonde hair wearing a dark blue dress on the balcony before looking back at Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto, why don't you get something to eat and get some digits from the blonde on the balcony?" Goodlove smiled.

"But I'm supposed to bodyguard you." Naruto said.

"Naruto, ain't nobody here gon' try jack to me. I'll be fine." Goodlove said before Naruto handed him a Hiraishin knife just in case and he gathered some food on a plate. He walked to the balcony and the woman looked back at him to smile as he began to hear some music playing in DJ's limo.

 _ ***Beautiful (Indestructible) by Insane Clown Posse plays***_

The woman was about 27 with blue eyes and her smile glowed radiantly as he approached as she set her crab cakes on the ledge.

"Naruto Uzumaki, glad you could make it." The woman said as she shook his hand and he cast his usual smile.

"Glad to meet you, too, miss…" Naruto said and the woman laughed.

"Ann Collier but, you can just call me Ann." The woman smiled.

"Ann it is. How are you enjoying the party so far?" Naruto smiled.

"Well, can't say no to crabcakes so I'm having a good time." Ann smiled.

"Are you an actor like Goodlove?" Naruto asked and Ann chuckled.

"Yes, in a way. In fact, I was on _**The Real Time with Bill Maher**_ a while ago." Ann smiled.

"I sure hope you didn't meet that dreadful Ann Coulter." Naruto said and Ann laughed again.

"Actually, that was me, Naruto." Ann said before a look of surprise appeared on his face.

"You're Ann Coulter?" Naruto asked; trying to figure how someone who seemed so sweet was so brash and repugnant in personality.

"Not exactly. You see, I'm actually her stand-in for when she's on vacation and that was me you saw on TV earlier." Ann smiled.

"But, compared to her, you're so hot!" Naruto said.

"Well, thank you. It's just the makeup they put on me makes me look like…" Ann said before trying to think of a good description for the makeup to disguise her attractive looks.

"The result of a one-night stand between a scarecrow and the alien cockroach from _**Men in Black**_?" Naruto finished and Ann began laughing while holding her sides from the hilarious comparison.

"That's pretty good, Naruto!" Ann laughed before Naruto chuckled as well.

"So, what's Coulter like in real-life?" Naruto asked once their laughter died down.

"She's the same as you see on TV: rude, brainless, and has a temper the size of a flea and for the record, I've only met her once for a coaching session." Ann answered.

"Wow, do you have anything in common with her?" Naruto asked.

"Aside from her abortion ideas, hell, no. I'm a Democrat; I don't agree with anything that comes out of her mouth about immigrants; and most of all, I don't buy any bullshit that comes out of Donald's Trump's mouth." Ann said and Naruto sighed; said politician's reputation being so edgy that even Konoha had heard of him.

"I don't know a ton about Trump but I'm surprised he made it this far as a candidate. It seems he's better at real estate than being a President." Naruto said.

"I know, right? How anyone even wants someone like him in the White House to represent them is beyond me when all he's good at is finding faults with the people he's angered before." Ann said.

"From what I hear, Clinton is looking good in the polls." Naruto said.

"Yeah, it's definitely her time to shine. Madame President Hillary Clinton. Just saying it has a nice ring to it." Ann chuckled.

"What's Trump's deal anyway? Having him make it this far with a mouth like his is the same as watching a drunk get this far; it's unbelievable." Naruto said.

"It's his damn supporters; they're like flies on shit; no matter how bad it smells, they defend it to the end. Clinton may not be perfect but at least she doesn't try to act like is." Ann said.

"And what's this I hear about him building some kind of wall around Mexico and his protest rallies?" Naruto asked.

"His whole Mexican wall is so asinine: first, he plans to get rid of all of them and then make them build the wall but's there's a hole in his plan: what in the hell makes him think any of them are going to listen him after he booted them out of the US and another problem is if they make the wall themselves: what's stopping them from making faults in it that allow them to return to American soil." Ann said.

"There's that and what about the rallies? Have you ever gone to one?" Naruto asked.

"Not a damn chance. In fact, the protesters that go to the rallies are misguided, too. I know where they're coming from and all but what will protesting solve when the ultimate way you can stick it to Trump is to make sure his worthless ass doesn't sit in the White House." Ann said.

"See, Ann, if more people had that kind of thinking, things would probably go smoother than they're going now." Naruto said and Ann once again smiled.

"Glad you agree, Naruto. I'll tell you what, if Trump wins, I'm moving to Ireland where things make sense." Ann sighed.

"Say, how do you work for Coulter if you can't stand her?" Naruto asked.

"I've got bills to pay and besides, anything I say is something she always pays the price for and I get my paychecks in the mail." Ann said.

"Do a lot of people know you're a stand-in?" Naruto asked.

"A few people here and there but I hope I never have to meet that Trump bastard." Ann answered.

"I'll drink to that." Naruto said as he rose his glass and tapped it against Ann's.

"You can say that twice. Trump isn't even worth stepping foot in the Whitehouse. Take what happened in Florida a while back; at least the President is going there personally to give condolences to the victims. What's Trump's tragedy-exploiting ass doing to help anyone get back on their feet or give them hope for a better tomorrow?" Ann asked.

 _ ***Waiting On The World To Change by John Mayer plays***_

"I've got to hand it to Obama for blasting Trump the way he did without losing his cool." Naruto said.

"I'll say; I don't see how Obama saying Radical Islam is going to bring anyone back or make the gun change. Trump's just talking shit as usual and his supporters are too dumb as dirt to see what he really is." Ann sighed.

"Do you think they ever ignore it or they simply don't care what he says because they believe he's saying what's on their minds?" Naruto asked.

"Aside from willingly endorsing the crap he spews about America, I don't know what to think about them. I'm not sure whether or not to call them desperate or that damn stupid." Ann said.

"What are your thoughts on the Muslim situation?" Naruto asked and Ann sighed while slowly shaking her head.

"Again, I don't know what to make of that but one thing I know for sure is that banning them isn't going to help anyone for damn sure because, regardless of race, people are people and will always wreak havoc wherever they go be it here in America or somewhere else in the world." Ann said.

"Well, the best we can do is hope that Clinton or that Sanders guy ends up the Whitehouse." Naruto said and Ann softly smiled at him.

"Ah, Bernie Sanders. He's almost like you, Naruto; even with his polls against Hillary and Trump, he still doesn't back down." Ann said.

"That's just shows how committed he is." Naruto smiled.

"So, Naruto, how long are you going to bodyguard Rollo?" Ann said.

"It could be a while." Naruto answered.

"We might see each other again if that's the case." Ann smiled.

"Do you see Goodlove a lot?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I work with him a few times when he needs someone on the other side of the fence to make him look good." Ann explained.

"Is everything about Goodlove staged?" Naruto asked.

"Some things are and other things aren't the case." Ann said.

"What's next in store for you?" Naruto said.

"Not sure. I was supposed to speak at a college but something new has come up." Ann said.

"Well, best of luck, then." Naruto said.

"Enough about me. How's life treating you?" Ann said.

"Since the war ended, everything's been great back home." Naruto said.

"Does a good-looking guy like you have a girl waiting for you back home?" Ann asked.

"Not that I know of." Naruto chuckled as Ann looked him up and down for a minute.

" _How in the world is someone like him single?"_ Ann asked herself before they continued to talk until the party began to end later on and he spotted Goodlove saying his goodbyes to other guests.

"I'd better get going. Hope to see you again, Ann." Naruto said as he shook her hand and she eagerly did the same. Just then, Ed the III came falling out of a window and landed on the grass with the partygoers looking on as he sat up.

"The fuck y'all looking at?" Ed demanded and the partygoers all clapped at him as Gin Rummy helped him to his feet with Naruto and Ann looking on before giving each other confused stares.

"Same here, Naruto and never forget these words: only a chump says no to Dump Trump." Ann smiled.

"Got it." Naruto grinned before joining Goodlove and they returned to the limo as they began driving to Woodcrest.

"So, Naruto, did Ann give you her digits?" Goodlove asked and it was then that Naruto had forgot to ask Ann for her phone number.

"Dammit!" Naruto said with a face palm.

 _A few days later_

 _ ***Judo Flip by Asheru plays***_

"Naruto, I'd like you to meet Brother Huey and Brother Riley." Goodlove said as he introduced Naruto to the Freeman boys.

"Nice to meet you two." Naruto said as he held his hand out to them and Huey only stared at his hand.

"Yeah, I'd rather not." Huey said as Naruto turned his hand into a fist and Riley got the message.

"Now you talkin' my language!" Riley said as he fist-bumped Naruto.

"Hey, Riley, I heard about what your teacher called you but don't worry, we'll make sure they compensate you." Naruto said.

"Man, this whole protest is stupid as hell. Riley says nigga all the time!" Huey said.

"Nigga, I do not!" Riley snapped back before Robert came from the bathroom and chewed on some grapes.

"Don't nobody go in the bathroom for 35 or 45 minutes. Whew, open a window!" Robert said.

"All right, here's what we're going to do. First, we protest the district and see if they spit it out." Goodlove proposed.

"Good idea!" Granddad said.

"Are y'all sure you can get that much money out of them?" Riley asked.

"Trust me, Brother Riley. Can't nothing go wrong." Goodlove said.

 _An hour later_

"Oh, Lordy, Lordy!" Goodlove cried out as the Sisters of the 2nd Amendment group, led by Timid Deer Lane neighborhood Betty Von Heusen, fired at him and his fellow protesters in front of the local school for unintentionally stealing the press from their own unrelated protest.

"Move it along, black niggas. We don't want to have to shoot…" Von Heusen said as she and her group fired into the air before they realized their shotguns had been snapped in half. They looked to see Naruto standing in front of them with the broken pieces laying at his feet and they gawked at him.

 _ ***War (Bone Thugs n Harmony/Henry Rollins version plays)***_

"That's enough!" Naruto vehemently said before they drew pistols and shot at the blonde, only for him to snatch their weapons out of their hands with blinding speed. He threw the guns to the ground and stood over them as he stared Von Heusen down.

"Move along, you noodle-eating Jap! We kicked all of your asses in World War II and we'll do it again!" Von Heusen threated before Naruto stood his ground and his eyes glowed red for a moment; frightening the once-hostile women. Just then, they all turned around and took their leave while Goodlove and his fellow protesters all cheered.

At the same time, Superintendent Donald Richards and the School Board all watched from inside the school before turning to each other in fear. They began talking about gathering financial restitutions for the Freeman family as proposed by Goodlove, who also requested a donation himself, and while they scoffed at this idea, they began to fear him using Naruto for intimidation.

"All right, mission accomplished!" Goodlove said.

"They had the half million?" Naruto asked.

"Not all of it but they're starting fundraisers to make up the other half." Goodlove said.

"That was easier than expected." Naruto said.

"I told you I know the game." Goodlove said and by the next few hours, they were joining the Freemans for dinner with the Dubois family and Uncle Ruckus joining them.

"Reverend Goodlove, congrats on helping the Freemans. I've never seen a more successful case." Tom smiled.

"Well, brother, the fight goes on but we're getting somewhere and that's all that matters." Goodlove said.

"And Mr. Uzumaki, this is my wife, Sarah, and our daughter, Jazmine." Tom said as said people stood alongside him.

"Good to meet the both of you." Naruto smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Naruto. Nice to meet you, too." Jazmine smiled as she shook Naruto's hand and Sarah giggled before eagerly doing the same.

"Me, too, Mr. Naruto! How do you like Woodcrest so far?" Sarah asked while hardly containing her excitement at meeting Naruto.

"It's the kind of place that's be great to live in and just Naruto will be fine, Sarah." Naruto said.

"Sure!" Sarah smiled as Goodlove headed to the kitchen to give Robert a hand in carrying a platter of his infamous Luther Burgers.

"Mr. Naruto, what's Konoha like?" Jazmine asked.

"It's incredible. It's full of ninja and things you can't find anywhere else." Naruto said.

"Can we see it sometime?" Jazmine asked.

"If you three ever travel there, give me a call and I'll give you the grand tour." Naruto smiled.

"All righty then!" Jazmine smiled.

"I have to say, it's wonderful to meet a ninja like you who's strong, smart, tall, charming and fit." Sarah once again gushed like a high school girl.

"Well, thanks a lot." Naruto smiled.

"Just like your hubby?" Tommy laughed and Sarah also laughed albeit with a nervous tone.

"This isn't about you, sweetie." Sarah said in a somber voice and the dejected Tom sulked before sitting down in the nearest chair. As Sarah and Jazmine continued talking to Naruto with Tom not saying a word the entire time, Goodlove and Robert looked on.

"If she wasn't married to Brother Tom, Naruto would be hitting that white ass so bad right now." Goodlove lowly mused to Robert in a low voice.

"Mm-hmm." Robert agreed as they carried the Luther Burgers into the room and everyone began to eat.

"So, Robert, what's your secret to these burgers? They're delicious!" Naruto said.

"Well, let me just say this here. If there's one thing a colored man is good at, it's cooking a pig." Ruckus commented.

"Is that so?" Goodlove asked.

"That ain't to say a white man couldn't cook a pig better. It's that his big brain is preoccupied with larger things like spaceship building and helping the world." Ruckus said.

"If you say so, Brother Ruckus." Goodlove commented.

"Anyway, Naruto, I just have to say we're very honored to meet you. Really." Sarah smiled as she sat between Jazmine and said other blonde.

"Glad to be here." Naruto smiled.

"Get off his dick…" Riley began to say before Huey swiftly kicked his brother's leg underneath the table.

"Man, I'm just saying, Mrs. Dubois is riding Naruto like a rodeo show. She'd probably be doing more if Mr. Dubois wasn't here." Riley said before earning another kick from Huey and a blush appeared on Sarah's face at the comment.

"What's he mean by that, Daddy?" Jazmine asked Tom.

"Oh, it's nothing sweetheart." Sarah nervously laughed while deeply blushing.

"Boy, stop acting crazy!" Granddad said before the Itis took effect on Riley and the rest of their guests as they fell asleep except for Naruto and Huey, who had eaten a Veggie Burger instead.

"Huey, you handle the dishes." Robert said before passing out and Naruto looked to Huey.

"Don't worry, I've got this." Naruto said before forming shadow clones to clear the plates and take them to the kitchen. Huey calmly regarded the shinobi before leaving the room and left him to tend to the sleeping guests.

 _A week later_

Naruto, Goodlove, and the Freemans sat inside of a news station watching a report on the school district having managed to work up the funds to pay them.

"Yeah, yeah!" Riley said before hearing two voices bickering and Ann Coulter entered the room.

"Don't try that bullshit with me! Ann don't play that!" said the blonde woman before turning to Goodlove.

"Rollo, what's up baby?" Ann smiled before hugging Goodlove.

"Hey! Good work, Ann!" Goodlove said.

"Good work? I am missing something?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, how is calling me a thug good work?" Riley asked as the two parted.

"Ann's been on our side the whole, silly. By calling Riley a thug and arguing with me, we've been keeping the controversy alive for as long as possible." Goodlove explained.

"Hey, guys, so nice to finally meet y'all." Ann said.

"Naruto, meet Ann Coulter." Goodlove said before she held out her hand to the younger blonde.

"Good to see you in person, Naruto." Ann said and Naruto hesitantly accepted her hand before shaking it. As he did so, she winked at him and he then realized it was actually Ann Collier in her Coulter make-up.

"Nice to meet you, too, Ann." Naruto said as he returned the wink and Ann chuckled as Goodlove explained to the Freeman how their deals worked.

"I'm confused." Riley said.

"Me, too. I thought she hated…everything." Huey said.

"Ann? Nah, that's just to get some of that redneck money." Goodlove explained as Ann now carried a plate of crab cakes in her hands.

"These crab cakes are good as a mug! I fucks with these crab cakes. I am tearing these bad boys up." Ann mused aloud as she sat next to Naruto and both blondes gave the other subtle smiles as the news came on to announce the success of Goodlove's protest.

 _Later_

"You did pretty good out there, Naruto." Ann, now without her makeup, said.

"Thanks, Ann. You were pretty convincing with your harsh words about Riley being a thug." Naruto complimented.

"Riley may be high-strung but he's not thug and another question I have for you is, how did you handle things so well with that Sisters of the 2nd Amendment group?" Ann asked.

"Well, guns are in the same box as kunai knives; they're weapons and they're not invulnerable." Naruto said.

"You know, the President is proposing a ban on automatic assault weapons." Ann said.

"I hope they manage to get something like that to work." Naruto said.

"I'll say. I think that assault weapons should be exclusive used by officers of the law or military personnel because honestly, what's an ordinary civilian going to need with something that strong when they can use a regular pistol?" Ann suggested.

"Exactly! That's why I couldn't stand those elderly women uses those guns to chase away others, regardless of their reasons." Naruto said.

"With all that's happened because people abusing the guns laws recently, let's hope what he has in mind works out for the best." Ann said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Naruto said.

"I've got to say this protest worked out better than my last one." Ann said.

"What's the last protest about?" Naruto asked.

"It was about suing the parents of that boy who fell into Harambe's pit." Ann said.

"Who's Harambe?" Naruto asked.

"He was a gorilla at the Cincinnati Zoo who got killed after a three year old boy fell into his pit and he began dragging him through the area." Ann said.

"How's the boy doing?" Naruto asked.

"Aside from a few cuts and a concession, I hear he's doing alright but people are still mad that an endangered animal had to die." Ann said.

"That's sad to hear but you were protesting the zoo?" Naruto asked.

"No, at first, it was the against the boy's parents since I thought they deserved a good smack to the head for not paying more attention to him but then I found out about gorillas Jambo and Binti Jua; both of them having had three-year old boys fall into their enclosure." Ann said.

"How long ago was that?" Naruto asked.

"'92 and '96, respectively but in their case, they looked after the boys until the zoo staff came to rescue them. In fact, Binti Jua even held the boy that fell into her enclosure and comforted him after he got hurt." Ann said.

"Could it be that Harambe felt nervous? After all, if a gorilla said dropped out of nowhere right now, we'd be startled, too, so maybe he was scared." Naruto hypothesized.

"That's my thinking exactly but I still think the zoo should be brought up charges since both of the happenings in the 90s should have been their first wake-up calls for better structure with gorilla enclosures; not one of them being killed." Ann said.

"Hopefully, this'll help every gorilla enclosure so this doesn't happen again." Naruto said.

"My thoughts exactly. Enough is enough." Ann agreed.

"What's your next protest on?" Naruto asked.

"Anti-Transgender bathroom issues." Ann said.

"Christ, I've heard of that. How can people even consider making something so dangerous a law?" Naruto said.

"I know, right? Are parents these today so damn stupid that they only think of what their kids want over what could happen to someone?" Ann said.

"Yeah, lazy parent overcoming common morale seems to be the way more people think nowadays." Naruto said.

"I mean, I'm for Transgender rights and all but my stance on the bathroom laws are still the same. That's what parents these days don't understand: the laws have remained as they are for centuries for a reason and they shouldn't change on the grounds you're a stupid parent who thinks everything revolves around what your kid wants to happen." Ann said.

"Exactly. Enough problems happen in bathrooms already without the law giving the freaks out there an opportunity to take advantage of people by acting like their transgender people themselves so they can be twisted freaks." Ann said.

"Well, hopefully you can persuade some people to reason." Naruto said.

"We'll have to wait and see." Naruto said.

"Trust me, with this mouth of my mine, I'll have an audience." Ann smiled.

"How do you get into Coulter's mindset?" Naruto asked.

"Easy, I do the same thing a guy named Reese does on the old _**Malcolm in the Middle**_ show: I turn off my brain and let nature take its course." Ann said.

"Not sure whether to call that funny or scary." Naruto said while scratching his chin.

"Take your pick because I can't either." Ann chuckled.

 _Later_

Naruto and Goodlove walked down the steps to the awaiting DJ with the Freeman family as the latter looked to the shinobi.

"Forget something this time?" Goodlove smiled.

"Nope." Naruto said as he held up Ann's phone number and Goodlove smiled.

 _The next day_

"Yo, Thugnificent, what's up?" Riley said as he answered the door.

"Hey, little man. Got somethin' for you." Thugnificent said as he handed Riley two envelopes.

"Yo, Granddad, it's here!" Riley said as he presented the first envelope to Robert and he eagerly opened it to see his reparation check.

"Yeah, boy!" Robert said in excitement upon seeing it.

"Thank you kindly, Brother Riley." Goodlove said as he read the check and put it in his suit's pocket before he and Naruto walked to the front door. After bidding farewell to the Freeman family, they headed to their limo and saw the sisters of the second amendment approaching with Naruto's first reaction being jumping in front of Goodlove.

"Mr. Goodlove, you must represent us at our trial hearing." Von Heusen said.

"Sorry, ladies, but I've places to be." Goodlove said.

"I insist!" Von Heusen said as she attempted to take a step forward but Naruto's furrowing eyebrows kept both her and her militia at bay.

"DJ, start the engines." Goodlove said before said limo driver did as told.

"We'll be ruined!" One person of the militia said before they all looked to Naruto.

"Hey, don't even try looking at me." Naruto said as he escorted Goodlove to the limo.

"Don't look at Naruto Uzumaki! Naruto Uzumaki ain't gonna help you! Get your asses out-now!" Huey said.

"Yeah, get the fuck on, old bitches!" Riley said before this earned him a smack to the back of the head.

"Don't cuss, boy!" Robert scolded.

"Robert…" Von Heusen said.

"Get the fuck on, old bitches!" Robert said before closing the door and the militia looked as the limo drove away. DJ drove through Woodcrest and came upon a protester rally blocking the road at the local courthouse with a street full of protesters.

"Man! Not another R. Kelly trial." Goodlove said in exasperation.

"Do you want me to find another route?" DJ asked.

"Hold on. I've an idea." Naruto said before forming a shadow clone and transformed him into an average civilian with no resemblance to him. He slipped out of the limo and approached the crowd of R. Kelly supporters before clearing his throat.

"I'm off to urinate on the statue of R. Kelly!" The clone shouted before the entire crowd of supporters turned around and murmured angrily. Thinking fast, he held a middle finger to the crowd and took off running while kicking over a discarded R. Kelly statue picket sign.

Like a swam of angry hornets, all R. Kelly supporters chased after the clone as he ran to the opposite direction with all of them in pursuit as an overweight woman wearing a red dress and pink coat struggling to keep up. With that, the street was cleared and DJ could drive to a nearby highway as Goodlove looked back at the fading crowd.

"How far are they going to chase him?" Goodlove asked.

"If they chase him to the edge of town, he'll vanish." Naruto chuckled as they drove on.

 _Later_

The clone remembered a technique that Riley had shown Naruto on TV and stopped running before spinning around to see the oncoming crowd of supporters. He grabbed a nearby foldable chair and launched it into the center of the crowd.

As they all stopped, the chair flew into them before harmlessly hitting the pavement and a fight broke out the next minute with the supporters attacking each other. The clone vanished and the fighting went on into the night to where it was being shown on the news through the Woodcrest community.

"Niggers." Huey mused to himself as he watched the fighting via television with Riley.

 _Meanwhile_

 _ ***Say I Believe in It by Isabelle Antena plays***_

Naruto chatted with Ann at a dinner party as Goodlove was guarded by a shadow clone and they once again stood on a balcony.

"Throwing a chair made them start fighting?" Ann laughed.

"And would you believe it actually worked?" Naruto also laughed.

"You got that from a Rap Award show, didn't you?" Ann smiled.

"Yeah, Riley showed it to me." Naruto said.

"The art of Chair-Fu never fails to amaze me. By the way, have you heard of Trump's polls dropping?" Ann asked.

"What else is new?" Naruto chuckled.

"Well, I've heard rumors that Sanders may or may not be voting for Clinton." Ann said.

"He's quitting?" Naruto asked.

"He's hasn't said that upfront or anything but from the look of things…"Ann said.

"As long as it keeps Trump out of the Whitehouse, you'll need every last bit of help you can get." Naruto said.

"You know what the sad thing is about Trump's supporters? They're all so sure Trump's going to keep his word on the issues he tackled but he'll probably turn against them." Ann said.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Think back to when he was a realtor and helped people of all races without any problems but now that he's running for President, he acts like he's always been against certain races. That, to me, is clear evidence he'll probably turn his back on his voters if he reaches the President's chair." Ann said and Naruto nodded in agreement with her thoughts.

"Too bad I can't vote." Naruto said.

"I wouldn't sweat it. Clinton has this election in the bag and the only thing Trump is going be is the President of Chumps." Ann smiled.

"In that chase, America should be fine." Naruto should be fine.

"And personally, it'd be sad not to see you come back to America." Ann said before Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks, Ann." Naruto said.

"No problem, Naruto." Ann said.

"So, how'd your Transgender debate go?" Naruto asked.

"You know, it was the only time that talking like Coulter actually helped me be beneficial for others like the fine LGBT community agreeing with me for the first time on anything I've ever said about them." Ann mused.

"Did Coulter get mad at you?" Naruto asked; knowing of the columnist's opposition against the LGBT community.

"She didn't send me any ranting phone calls so I'm pretty sure I'm in the clear for now." Ann said before they went inside and met with Goodlove.

"Good to see y'all two together again." Goodlove said.

"Hey, Rollo, I hear that your new season is going to start in the fall. Got any new sweaters lined up?" Ann asked.

"Why would I need new sweaters for what?" Goodlove asked before realizing that the blue sweaters used in the earlier episodes of his sitcom bore resemblance to the ones Bill Cosby wore during the _**The Cosby Show.**_

"Oh, right. I'd better put in for some new ones." Goodlove said.

"Hey, Rollo, do you mean if I borrow Naruto for an hour or two?" Ann asked.

"As long as he doesn't go anywhere, go on." Goodlove said.

"Thanks, Goodlove." Naruto and Ann answered in unison before walking to DJ's limo and having him drive from the dinner party. He drove to them an empty parking lot and looked back at the blonde pair.

"If you need anything at all, just honk the horn a couple of times." DJ said.

"Will do." Ann said.

"Thanks, DJ." Naruto said.

"No sweat." DJ said before pushing a button that replaced all the window glass and leaving the lot. Naruto looked around the car and realized the glass had been replaced with the same material used in two-way glass mirrors.

"Huh, is this a limo or the Batmobile?" Naruto asked before Ann leaned forward.

"Oh, you talk too much." Said the woman as she gripped him by the tie and pulled him closer once their lips could meet. Lifting her feet out of her dress shoes, she was welcomed into his lap and his fingers slowly trailed through her locks with his jawline being caressed.

With the azure hues gazing into the other, Naruto held Ann close to him with his hand on her backside and she freed his tie before resting her hand on his shoulder. Their lips stayed pressed together as their eyes slowly closed and their tongues gradually moved against the other.

Ann and Naruto noisily moaned with their tongues warring and her hands felt his shoulder muscles as he lifted his feet out of his own dress shoes. He caressed her back and he moaned at feeling her tongue licking his as they tasted the other.

Ann remained in his lap and guided her hand on his shoulder as their making out intensified to where they fell back onto the seat. As Naruto lay back, he temporarily sat up and tossed his jacket to the floor before Ann made him lay down again.

Her fingers took to unbuttoning his dress shirt and took to feeling up his pectoral muscles before breaking the kiss. Naruto's head lurched up and started kissing Ann's neck before she brushed her hair to the opposite side.

She continue to unbutton his shirt to the last one and gawked at his physique before feeling up his chest once again. He removed his socks and licked her earlobe before she whispered into his ear.

His answer was an excited grin and he reached her dress straps before parting them. Once he was finished, she sat astride him in her black bra and thong before smothering her lips back on him as her dress descended to the floor.

Naruto undid the bra and Ann eagerly let it drop before he filled his palmed with her perky cans. She smiled as his fingers roamed her flesh and fondled them as she sat astride the younger blonde.

He sat up and licked Ann's collarbone while caressing and feeling her flesh squish against his palms. Feeling a mix of lust and adrenaline race through his body, his licking lead to the tops of them as he held the breasts together and his tongue wagged across the flesh.

Ann purred while her hands continue to skim the shinobi's muscles and grip them while his licking evolved into nibbling shortly afterwards. His canines carefully chewed and worked on her chest she felt a bulge growing from him below.

" _This must be his first time, too."_ Ann thought as Naruto pleasured and rubbed his tongue against her bud while simultaneously groping the other breast. She lowered her hand and unbuttoned his trousers before unzipping them to get a better look at the bulge.

Before she could get a good look at it, Naruto's mixed gnawing and licking caused her to cry out in pleasure with her blush glowing on her face. The pair began to grind their crotches against the other and Naruto licking her other bud as it was hard with arousal before gripping either with his fingers.

"Let's see what this does for you." Naruto smiled as he began to carefully tweak and pull at them with his tongue licking at her bosom all the while. Ann held onto him and closed her eyes as she mewled with the center of her thong becoming damp.

Naruto groaned from his manhood getting as hard as it could become with each passing minute and Ann smiled at him. She reached down and prodded her fingers on the tip of his clothed hardness.

This earned her some moans from Naruto as he ceased licking as she framed his cheeks and smothered her lips against him. He fell back onto the seat and they ran their fingers through the other's hair.

The next minute, Ann's womanhood was over his face as she faced the source of his bulge and licked her lips before sliding down his boxers to his knees. He moved her thong to the side and laid eyes on her lower flaps glowing with arousal.

Licking his lips, he held the garment to the side and began brushing his tongue against the folds as she eyed his member. She licked the surface and swirled her tongue around it as she carefully moved down his sheath.

Ann's hand palmed and fondled Naruto's testicles as her fingers bounced them while feeling his tongue slobbering on her nether regions. Wasting no time, she opened her mouth and engulfed his hilt as far as her mouth could fit.

Naruto temporarily ceased licking Ann's folds to groan as she took to bopping her head on his cannon and sucking on it. As her tongue continue to dance on the exposed foreskin, Naruto felt as if his member was going to melt from her saliva lathering it and her tongue working magic on it.

He spread her folds apart and licked his way into her moist caverns while his thumbs slowly brushed either side of her excited clit. Either blonde moaned as they tasted the other's genital region and his tongue ventured into her wetness while wagging against her walls.

Naruto's fingers brushed on Ann's entrance and she closed her eyes as she tasted his foreskin. Her hand rubbed against his testicles in circular motions and this made them grow tighter as well as his length swelling within her mouth.

Moaning upon feeling his member grow, she opened her mouth and slowly blew on the saliva-soaked foreskin as her blush widened from her own arousal becoming higher. The pair listened to the other's moans and Ann knew her pussy wouldn't be able to take much more licking.

Sure enough, she blew on his member one more time and moaned from his semen spurting out onto her face multiple times with her own release happening a moment later. Naruto licked the streams of arousal exiting her womanhood and a mixed look of amazement and ecstasy stayed on her face as she licked the fiery substance trailing down her face.

"You've got some pretty hot stuff there, Naruto!" said an astounded Ann once she eventually gathered his cum with her hand and licked it. She looked back at him in time to see him lick his own lips and she turned around to share gazes with him.

She moved onto the floor on all of her limbs and looked back at Naruto while tempting him with her derriere. He tossed his boxers to the side and moved to Ann before sliding her thong down her legs.

Naruto eagerly tossed them aside and gripped Ann's hips as she looked back at him. After prodding his cock on her entrance a few times, he finally entered her womanhood and her blush grew deeper upon feeling her barrier disappear.

Both let out moans as Naruto adjusted to her pussy's tightness on him and she did likewise with his size. The minute both of them were adjusted, he began to channel his member into her caverns and she dug her nails into the carpet.

Her bosom sailed forward in accordance with Naruto's thrusts and he held onto her hips for the time being. Ann's moans sounded throughout the limo with the younger blonde and he groaned as he shot his hips forward to send his hardness pounding into her core.

Naruto moved his hands onto Ann's waist and leaned forward before beginning to lick the back of her neck. This caused her to shiver as he applied slow licks in contrast to his mighty, relentless movements as she rutted her hips and grinded his member rumbling her folds.

"Naruto, you are too incredible!" Ann cried out as Naruto banged his cock into her walls and her breasts continue to quake from his speeding erection. In response, he moved to nibbling her earlobe and ceased to whisper in her ear.

"Hearing that from you means all the more to me." Naruto whispered as Ann cried out and the limo rocked and bounced with the result causing her to lose balance. She fell onto her front and Naruto reared back up with his hands on her waist to hold her steady.

Ann's flesh squished and rocked against the floor while Naruto pounded his manhood downward into her moist tunnels. Her eyes closed as she cried out in pleasure and he then the same with sweat taking form on his forehead.

Naruto thrashed his member into her walls and his throbbing foreskin struck them many times with great force. He huskily growled with his testicles again becoming tighter with each passing second and Ann's insides did the same from his rapid movements.

She brushed her long locks to the side as her head rest on the floor and his hilt jetted through her folds. Ann felt her tits still hard with arousal and they were beginning to be toyed with as he pounded into her.

Normally, she'd be telling him this but her mindset was fading into ecstasy quickly and couldn't get her thoughts straight at the moment; proof of this being his manhood thundering into her being her central thought. Her nails scratched at the carpet and Naruto's gritted his teeth together from feeling her tunnels getting tighter.

Beneath her closed eyelids, Ann's eyes glistened with lust as the barrage of thrusts hit deep into her stomach and she kept her lower body elevated with his help. Naruto plowed into her innards and he was so preoccupied with pleasing her that he had forgotten all about the windows.

He closed his own eyes and swung his head with some of the sweat flying off his temple before casting his sights back on the moaning blonde on the floor. Ann marveled at his pistons rocking her body and wondered how long it'd be before either of them would come.

Naruto asked himself that very question and looked down at Ann's breasts quaking on the ground. The flesh kept his eyes locked on them to where it seemed he was in a trance and he broke out of it before moving his arms from her waist.

Without managing to separate their bodies in the slightest, Ann found him hoisting her up by the undersides of her legs and he sat back on the central seat while she rested her feet atop his knees. She shook her waist and wiggled her hips as his fingers buried themselves into the perky flesh.

He caressed and toyed with them as they heaved into the air with his cock equally soaring into her tightness. Ann looked down at his manhood flying into her pussy and turned her head with her lips meeting his with their blue eyes meeting.

However, they closed shortly afterwards as their hips worked in tandem and their tongues declared war on the other. Naruto's hands kneaded and squeezed her breasts with his thumbs and index fingers pulling at her excited buds.

Naruto and Ann deeply moaned in their kiss as the sweat from their bodies flowed onto the seats. She trailed her finger down his chin before framing his face and instinctively tracing his whisker marks.

Her locks flew into the air in accordance with his swift movements and they heavily moaned between their sealed lips. Naruto held onto Ann's chest and excessively toyed with them whilst they bobbed in his hands.

Ann wiggled her hips and her firm ass was crashed into his powerful crotch as it shot upright. Sweat poured down either of their temples and their toes mutually curled from their impending orgasms.

She rested her free hand on his side and held onto his muscular flesh as he rammed his glory into her entrance. Her tightening walls caused him to groan once again and his throbbing stiffness made her eyes water with pleasure.

The sounds of flesh smacking and hitting in a blend filled the limousine with it continuing to rock while managing not to draw any potential unwanted eyes. Both of their orgasms got closer and their eyes snapped open at the same time.

Ann lifted her pussy off his member and spun around before straddling him to take it in again. She began thrusting down onto his manhood and he placed his left hand on her breast with the other on her ass cheek.

He felt up Ann's flesh and she framed his face before reuniting their lips together as they stared into each other's eyes. She caressed his cheeks as their tongues danced and wagged together with him jerking his erection into her pussy.

Naruto pushed a button and the sunroof opened before Ann's legs wrapped around his waist. In a daring move, Naruto and Ann's heads emerged from the sunroof with only their torso being visible as the moon brightly cast down onto them and he groped her heaving orb with his fingers squeezing her peach as well.

Ann bucked her hips and kept her legs sealed around Naruto to allow him to thrust as far as he could go into the depths of her stomach. With her walls getting tighter and the intensity of his throbbing becoming worse, they both knew this would definitely be their threshold of pure ecstasy.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers trailed through his sweaty hair before their eyes squeezed shut again. His balls tightened along with her walls growing closer on his glory and their lips broke apart to cry out into the air with their shared pleasure being the only things on their minds.

Despite the possibility of someone else hearing them, they found themselves too immersed too care about such a thing and both smiled at the other. They rested their foreheads against the other and looked into each other's eyes once again.

"Here it comes, Ann!" Naruto moaned.

"Let it all out, Naruto!" Ann moaned at the top of her lungs just as her fiery walls coiled around his hilt and squeezed it until it unleashed multiple spurts of his semen into her womb. Both howled to their fullest extent as their orgasmic fluids sprayed from Ann's pussy and landed on the floor of the limo.

The minute it ended, the sweating lovers resealed their lips together and sat back down in the limo seat while caressing the other's cheek endearingly. Meanwhile, DJ noticed people gathering near the direction of the limo and had to think fast before running to a roof.

He wielded a metal chair and flung it over the gather civilians heads before it landed on the ground. Just as the R. Kelly supporters had done, a fight broke out and DJ smiled before shaking his orange faygo drinks.

 _ ***Tilt-A-Whirl by Insane Clown Posse plays***_

"Whoop! Whoop! Faygo Shower!" DJ said before untwisting the caps and the faygo rained down onto the crowd before he hurried back to the limo where Naruto and Ann were dressing.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"We're getting the hell out of dodge!" DJ said before driving back to the party and the pair stepped out of the limo.

"Thanks, again, DJ." Ann smiled.

"Don't mention." DJ smiled.

"You've been nothing but a good friend during this whole trip." Naruto said.

"Well, the trip may be ending but I'm sure you'll keep going places." DJ said to Naruto, who looked to Ann and looped arms with her.

"Maybe you're right, DJ." Naruto smiled before they began walking back to the party.

 _Years later_

"Don't you love New York this time of year, girls?" Naruto asked two girls of 8 years that stood with him and Ann in Time Squares as they both ate New York Style Hot Dogs. Like Ann and Naruto, they both had blonde hair and sported blue eyes but the first girl had hair in two braids.

"For sure, Pops!" The first girl, Cindy McPhearson Uzumaki, answered.

"Yeah, Dad, summer in New York is always fun!" The other girl, Nancy Hillary Uzumaki, answered.

"Well, girls, it's almost time for rehearsal." Naruto said since they were in New York for a Broadway showing of My Dad Rollo and as thanks to Ann and him, their daughters had been cast

"Ok, sweethearts, give Momma some sugar." Ann smiled as she crouched down to allow her daughters to kiss her cheeks and she returned the kisses to them.

"Thanks, Mom." Cindy and Nancy both smiled.

"Break a leg, you two." Ann smiled.

"We will!" Both girls answered before Naruto walked them to Broadway and dropped them off with Goodlove before leaving to get good seats.

"See you in a while, girls!" Naruto called back.

"So long, Papa!" Nancy called before noticing Filbert Slowlove harassing Goodlove and Cindy smirked before walking up to him.

"Hey, Slowlove, what's this?" Cindy asked as she formed a hand sign and the large man looked down at the sight.

"What is it?" He asked before Cindy threw a fist at his nose and knocked him back as she sprung into the air. Her knee smashed against his jawline just as she delivered a blinding punch to the head and kicked him in the nose; leaving him unconcise.

"Thanks, Cindy-girl." Goodlove smiled as security dragged Slowlove away and she proudly beamed.

"They ought to call you Cammy." Nancy smiled.

"Mad skills always pay the bills." Cindy said as she bumps fists with Nancy and both followed Goodlove to rehearse for the play.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the fun Boonfox series and Nancy is named in memory of Nancy Reagan and in honor of Hillary Clinton. Thanks for all the support and see you in the future Naruto/HOTD series.

I hope everyone enjoyed the jokes and nods to the other _**Boondocks**_ episodes such as the R. Kelly (who I have nothing against) Trial and we finally see that Ed the III is still alive, after all. The scene between Naruto and Sarah is a nod to the original _**Boonfox**_ and Tom being like he while they talked was a nod to the Usher episode of the series.

Anyone, thanks for reading the series and enjoying it every step of the way but I've got some _**Curing Kurama**_ to work on. See you then and don't forget to review to let me know my work wasn't for naught and let's give a big round of applause to series-collaborator _**Fox Boss**_ for his help every step of the way.

Sayonara for now.

* * *

 _Omake_

" _Good work, girls." Naruto said as he entered a stage with all of Luna, Sarah, Cristal, Ann, Ebony, and Jessica Ethelburg._

" _I can't believe it's really over." Jessica mused._

" _All good things must come to an end sometime, I guess." Luna smiled._

" _So, Naruto, what's in store for you next?" Sarah asked._

" _A ton of things, why?" Naruto asked._

" _Well…" Ann and Ebony smiled before all of Shizuka Marikawa, Rei Miyamoto, Saya and Yuriko Takagi, Saeko Busujima, Miku Yuuki, and Rika marched into the room chanting._

" _Popular dude, aren't you, Naruto?" Cristal smiled._

" _Naruto, boom-ba-yay, Naruto, boom-ba-yay." They all chanted before lifting over their heads and began walking to the door._

" _Come on, fox face, we've got some rehearsing to do." Saya said._

" _Right this way, Naruto-kun." Shizuka and Saeko both said before resuming chanting._

" _So long, girls!" Naruto called back._

" _See ya around, Naruto." All of Sarah, Luna, Ebony, Cristal, Ann, and Jessica called back as he was carried out of sight._

 **Note: Icha Icha of the Dead Coming Soon!**


End file.
